


A Quiet Evening [Fan Comic]

by kaijusizefeels



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kaidan is devious and Shepard is more than happy to go along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. page 1




	2. page 2




	3. page 3




	4. page 4




	5. page 5




End file.
